Sun Senshi Awakening
by NewOrleansMagnolia
Summary: What if there was another Sailor Senshi, a protector of the sun? The story of her awakening. UPDATE: REVISED NEW VERSION
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon anime or manga**

**A/N: Okay, so I've been on a writer's block, and then I got another way to start my story, so here's the new first chapter. Hope it's enjoyable!  
**

_What? Where am I? What happened?_

I groaned as I sat up. I couldn't remember one thing, and there was a throbbing, searing, yet strangely dull pain as I sat up. I gasped as I looked down and around. _What in the world? All of this destruction…what happened here?_ My dark skin was bruised, beaten, and discolored. Then, a sailor outfit to top it all off?

_Who am I? What is this?_

I saw figures running towards me. _No, they're back! Whoever did this, they're coming for me._ But, I couldn't will my legs to move. I whimpered as they closed in on me. Girls, my age it seemed (and…dressed like me?), came into view, with a young man in a tuxedo and a young girl dressed in the same sailor suit. They all looked destroyed, wary, and distressed. My vision blurred, and the figures got foggy.

"Are you…are you okay?" a blonde girl asked with long pigtails and odangos. _Why can't I remember anything? They have to be substantial enough to remember people in such odd clothing. But then, I can't even remember my name. What was it…Arien? It seems right, but is it?_ I listened to the girls, who I suddenly heard were bickering, the long-pigtailed girl and a…cat? What in the world? A cat? I screamed, a raspy, weak sound. _A cat with a moon-shaped bald spot?! Arguing?!_

"We don't know why she's wearing the Sailor Senshi outfit, Sailor Moon! She couldn't possibly be one, we've already found everyone. There wasn't another Senshi!" the cat shouted.

"There could be! Do you know if we ever fully regained the memories?" The blonde shrieked. I pushed myself to speak up.

"What happened? Why am I dressed like all of you?" my voice stayed raspy and weak.

"Help the girl up, idiot!" a black-haired girl shouted, running up to me. I backed away on all fours. _Who are they? What do they want? Did they come back for me?_ I screamed again.

"Don't be afraid," the man spoke up. "We want to help you." He walked towards me_. I think…this is a man to trust? He seems familiar, someone I've met in the past_. I stopped crawling, perplexed. He was able to come up to me, and even help me up. Then, the pain in my head shot up, the dullness fading and the headache increasing. It couldn't even be considered a headache. It was a pounding , terrible pain.

"Ah!" I screamed, and fell back onto the ground amongst the rubble, holding my hand to my head. Images started flashing through my head, jumbled yet clear of meaning.

"Princess!" someone shouted in my head with such love, a young man it seemed like although my thoughts were still cloudy. Another image materialized.

"Arien, you are to stay on the Sun. You will not visit any of the planets, or the Moon." A gruff, no-nonsense voice said sternly.

_What? Me, on the Sun? No, impossible. The Sun is a ball of gas. No one can inhabit it without burning to crisp._

_You are a Sailor Senshi, child, of the Sun. Of course you can live there._ A man's voice said in my head, powerfully. _Don't just sit there; my daughter will not be this useless. You have powers, stronger than any of these other girls, so get at least some of your story straight, Princess._ The voice faded.

_What? Princess? No. Of what? That doesn't make since. I'm a normal girl. Not a princess._ The throbbing suddenly stopped, a sudden clearness. I stood up, new courage flowing through my body.

"I am a Sailor Senshi," I said, slowly and unsure. "Sailor Sun. I am Princess. I have no idea exactly, of what, but I'm guessing it's the Sun, and…that seems like the story." I continued on. "I'm supposed to have amazing power, more power than any of you, but, once again, I have no idea."

"Sailor Sun? Your mother never told us of another Senshi, Sailor Moon." The black cat with the moon bald spot on her forehead said to the blonde—Sailor Moon.

"Mercury, anything you know about this?" Sailor Moon asked a girl with unique blue hair.

"No. But, the evidence seems clear enough. Just look at her forehead!" Sailor Mercury answered. I immediately put my hand to my forehead, and surprisingly, felt a warm engraving of something on my forehead.

"What is this?" I asked.

_The sun insignia. Tell them you are a daughter of the Three Kingdoms: the Earth, Moon, and Sun._ the voice answered my question.

_Who are you?_ I thought.

_All of your questions will be answered in time_.

Too exhausted to even argue anymore, I talked to the Sailor Senshi. "I am a daughter of the Three Kingdoms."

"Three? No, there are only two." A white cat with the same moon spot on his forehead said, disbelieving. For some reason, this angered me. _How dare he call my Star _mythical.

"I can assure you, Artemis, my star is one of the kingdoms." I sneered. I vaguely registered that I hadn't even known the cat's name. "Would you like to test me on that? I am stronger than Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion combined." _Wait, who? How'd I know those names? Oh, great. What is this?_

"We've only been searching for one Princess. Is it possible there is another?" The cat—the name Luna came to my mind—said. _Was I going to just magically remember everything? What was there to remember?_ I could remember all of the names then, but there was something sinister, evil that I wasn't recalling.

"Yes. You never know, maybe I was the princess you were supposed to find. Great job you did at that." I challenged. _Those cats got on my nerves, thinking my home was make-believe._ I'd decided to give in to whichever part of me that was remembering these things.

"Can you tell us answers?" Artemis asked.

"I know as much as I've told you, which isn't much. Now you must tell me what happened here." I answered.

So, they explained the fate of Mugen Academy—the academy, I came to realize, that I had been attending—the outer Senshi, Sailor Saturn, and Pharaoh 90. The Outer Senshi were already gone, leaving with the baby Hotaru.

"Then, they are gone? No enemies?" I asked, unsure.

"None we've found. But Pharaoh 90 was just defeated, so we can't be sure." Luna replied.

"Okay then, where do I fit into this?" I was met with more unanswered, confused expressions. I groaned, and thought about what any of it meant.

_I think…there's someone missing. Who would it be, though? There's an emptiness in me, as if something isn't complete_.

"Is there anyone else who you haven't found?" I asked.

"Not that we know of," Sailor Moon answered. "But you're proof we might be missing things."

"Well, I was just awakened"—I had no idea what that meant, once again—"but there could possibly be someone else missing. I have a feeling someone's not being included."

_Leave. Now. There is nothing left to discuss._ The voice said urgently, as if trying to hide something.

_What are you not telling me?_ I asked.

_In good time._ The voice replied. I sighed and followed the voice's directions, turning around and moving the opposite direction.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sailor Jupiter asked, another name that suddenly came to mind.

"Hmm. I don't know. There's nowhere for a person that doesn't know her past to go, is there?" I said, my back still turned to them.

_Dear Arien,_ a different, woman's voice said in my head. _I'll send you your guardian. You must be wary of the other Senshi; you need your own advisor. _

I rolled my eyes_. Another voice. Perfect. I'm going crazy._ Then, not a second after she spoke, an orange cat came bounding lithely up to me, with a sun bald spot on its forehead. I sighed.

"I'm guessing you're my 'guardian'?" I asked sarcastically.

"Solaris is my name." the cat replied back, seriously. I bent down and picked him up.

"Great. Looks like it's just me and you." I said with sarcasm in my voice once again. My gloved fingers absentmindedly stroked Solaris, and he purred. _More talking cats._

_This should be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

"Solaris, can't you tell me anything about this?" I asked.

"Not much, Princess. I'm sure your memory will come back soon though." the cat replied.

"But even Serenity's memory didn't come back fully, obviously."

"No, but Serenity isn't really the princess. You are. Serenity was more of a pawn. She has a lot of power, but compared to yours, minimal."

"Then why wasn't I found first?" I asked.

"Because, Serenity could handle things before. This situation would've been catastrophic without you." Solaris explained.

"How, when I didn't do anything?" I questioned, confused.

"Just being there, your unharnessed power can do wonders and at the same time easily destroy a galaxy."

"No. I don't want that. I don't want to destroy things."

"Unlike Hotaru, Arien, you have a choice. When you come, it isn't automatically end of the world. But, being a Senshi, you'll have to learn to destroy some things." I put Solaris down and rubbed my temples. I had to think. All of this was making my head hurt.

"Solaris, do you at least know a place to go rest?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'll take you to Haruka and Michiru's." He said, lithely bounding in the direction. I ran to follow him, as exausted as I was.

Then, unexpectedly, a memory came to me.

It was painful, like someone was pounding a hammer to my head, but it was a pleasurable one. In a rush, a particular scene came back.

_"What are you doing?" I asked, my hands on my hips. There goes Endyran, always doing something mischievous. He seemed unresponsive, intent on something outside of his room._

_"Look at them. What good will come of those two? Endymion and Serenity." he scoffed. "They'll end up hurting each other."_

_"Will they?" I asked. I didn't understand why everyone didn't want them together. I walked over, seeing the two together outside. "Perhaps. But I can understand their reasons."_

_"How?" Endyran asked in disbelief._

_"I think you know as well as I do how royalty must be treated. Always told what to do and how to do it. Who to associate yourself with. Then, you get a glimpse of something so different, so alien, and yet so unattainable. You'd stop at nothing just to see what the new thing is, until-"_

_"You become attached." he stared at me as he finished the sentence. He was staring at me differently, not like the authority always catching him in crazy attempts, but like someone who cared, and loved._

_It scared me._

_"You speak of it as if they cling to each other for their lives." I looked out again, to avert my gaze. "They grew to love each other." he stayed silent, and suddenly, I could feel his breath on my cheek, leaning in. I turned to him and our noses nearly touched._

_"That could be the same thing, Arien."_

_He kissed me._

I was shocked out of the vision as we got to the Outer Senshi's door. My knees gave way at the power of the short moment, and I leaned my head against the door desperately. I pounded the door, my surprised tears brimming over.

"Arien, what's wrong?" Solaris asked, concerned. I didn't answer. The door opened, and I fell forward, sobbing into Setsuna's legs. She kneeled down, even though she had no idea who I was, as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Endyran. Endyran." I cried out, bringing Michiru and Haruka to the doorway with baby Hotaru in Michiru's arms. Haruka grimaced at what I'm sure was my Sailor suit.

"Another one." she grumbled, exasperated, and went back in. "Obviously not very strong." this made me glare up at her.

"I am more powerful than you could ever imagine _Sailor Uranus._" I glared. Michiru sighed.

"Come in, and you can tell us what happened.

I explained what happened quickly through tears, but not the strange memory. That, I'd have to figure out on my own. These visions were obviously made for my eyes only.

"You cried out a name." Setsuna said. "It sounded like Endymion."

"No, no. I didn't." I lied, wiping my eyes. Haruka paced the room as Michiru came back from laying Hotaru down. She sat down next to Setsuna.

"Well, obviously you must stay here." Haruka stopped in her tracks.

"No." she said. "Let her go to the others. She wouldn't understand us."

"I don't have an intention to." I retorted."I'd rather be on the streets than stay where I'm not wanted."

"Haruka." Setsuna scolded.

"What? You know we don't have room for her."

"We'll make room. I'm sure she wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch!" I sighed and stood up. Obviously this wasn't working out.

"I'm fine. I'll manage somewhere else. Thank you for your offer anyway." I spat, and walked out the door with Solaris quickly.

"Well? Now what?" Solaris asked.

"I was sorta hoping you'd have a plan, you know, being my guardian." I said hopefully. He just stared up at me, and I sighed.

_Go to Rei, dearest. _The female voice whispered to me. I complied, dutifully.

"Do you know where Rei would be?"

"At a local shrine, of course."

"Then we'll go there." I concluded. It seemed right to go to Rei, so I might as well trust my gut.

And the little voice in my head.

I knocked timidly on the sliding door, and Rei answered, already shrouded in the Priestess gown.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need a place to stay. I'll help around the shrine, if needed. Please?"

"Why me? You could've chosen any other girls."

"...it feels right. You don't seem as clueless as Serenity or Minako, as tomboyish as Makoto, or as Genius as Ami. You're right in the middle."

Rei sighed. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that." _She forgot how Usagi is so clumsy, but... _I paused when I heard the sudden thought. It wasn't mine.

It was Rei's voice.

"Rei, tell me what you were just thinking about." I said urgently.

"I was thinking about how klutzy Usagi is." Rei replied, confused.

"Okay, you may not believe this, but I can read your mind!"

"Are you serious? No, we have to talk to the Scouts about you...I know you're definitely different from the rest of us."

"Well, yeah. The Princess that everyone decided was Usagi, is actually supposed to be me, Solaris and I think, because of how developed I am even though I was just Awakened." Rei looked at me, puzzled.

"Well, you must be tired. We'll talk about this tommorrow, but I'll take out some blankets for you."

"Thank you very much, Rei. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No problem."

In a matter of minutes, I was out of my strange sailor getup, changed out of my school uniform, and lying down. I closed my eyes as I thought about the sudden appearance of Endyran, whoever that was. The kiss had startled me so much, as if it had been happening right then to me. I could still feel his warm lips on mine, and just thinking about it made my heart race. He must have been from my past, but judging that he wasn't with the others, they must not have found them.

_You'll have to find him yourself, you know. _the man's voice said.

_I'll deal with that. I'm guessing that no one except me remembers him?_

_Unfortunately, your memories do seem to be resurfacing, the work of your mother, I'm sure. _My eyes snapped open.

_What do you mean?_

_...nothing._

_No! Tell me! _I thought angrily. This voice had already been holding back enough from me.

It didn't answer.

I scoffed in the darkness. _I'll find out somehow, _was my last thought to the voices before I gave up to exhaustion and went to sleep.

* * *

_"Why, Arien?" Father asked, pained and angry. "You know that isn't how things are done!"_

_"I don't care, Father! I love him! Borders between the ways things are done and the ways things aren't can't stop that!" I shouted back at him. I placed a hand on my flat stomach. "If you can't accept that, then let me leave. But, I promise you this, Apollo: I refuse to be locked up in that castle again. I_ will_ be with him." I reached out my other hand to Endyran's, and he took it, squeezing it._

_"I'll never allow it. No son of the Earth will be your husband. It's not possible. How do you both plan on ruling the Sun_ and _the Earth?"_

_"We can make it work, Sir." Endyran replied, respect in his voice despite such a grim encounter. We'd come to the Sun for Apollo, praying a reaction like this one wouldn't happen._

_"Silence, boy! I'm talking to my daughter." Father boomed._

_"Would you treat your future Son-in-law that way?" I asked defiantly._

_"I do not acknowledge him as such. He is a dirt-sitter! And if you go a long with this, you will be as well. You will not inherit the throne."_

_"If not me, then who will? You know as well as I that there isn't any other heir except me."_

_"I will arrange it if you don't stay here and get that boy out of your mind!"_

_"I'm sorry, Father, but 'that boy' is your grandchild's father."_

_I snuck up on the two, slowly. The stone wall was cold against my shoulders, and the stones beneath my feet as well. The Moon Kingdom's realm was colder than I was used to, but the Earth would return back to the Sun in a few hours. Queen Serenity had asked me to supervise Serenity and Endymion secretly. Having nothing to do once I had gotten out of the castle back home, I accepted. It wouldn't be the place of a Sun Princess to play guardian, but it seemed like it would be a interesting experience to see the Earth first._

_I peered from the corner of the wall and watched the two, sitting and talking. Endymion's head snapped up, and I immediately pressed myself against the wall. I read his thoughts to see if I was the reason for distress._

Who is it? Could it be Endyran? Or Josephine? _he thought instinctively. Of course, afterward he turned back to the concerned Princess._

_"Is there anyone there?" she asked softly._

_"No. It must have only been my imagination." they continued their conversation._

_Then, I felt warm fingers encircle my waist and close over my mouth._

_"You're lucky I'm the one who caught you, Princess, instead of Endymion, Josephine, or worse, the Shitennou. How do you think that would have turned out? Of course, you are royalty, but I still think you would have been tried on the spot." I opened my eyes wide. Of course. Endyran. I had heard stories about him, how he was always too playful, but could turn so deadly in a second, being trained from a early age on martial arts. No wonder he had caught me. The man could probably hear any sound from anywhere. He probably was able to find me as soon as Endymion just slightly sensed my presence. I tried prying his hand off my mouth, to no avail. I would need a different tactic._

_Of course, I was never on the playful mode, and that separated us.  
_

_"Although I'm curious as to what any of those reactions would be. They'd probably be quite amusing." Endyran kept babbling. Of course, I'd act as if I had no self-defense whatsoever._

_What he didn't know is that martial arts is the sole reason I'd never been outside of the Sun Kingdom._

_"So, what should I do?" he asked himself. I made a move while he was thinking, and grabbed his forearm, throwing him over my head. He flipped and landed in a crouch position. "Hmm. I should have expected that from you. Can we do that again?" he asked teasingly._

_"As many times as needed." I smiled a smile that I'm sure was mocking and slightly sadistic. I used the small topaz stone I kept with me to start an attack. Topaz had a magical affect on Sun people that helped in combat. Neither one of us had been detected; We were speaking softly, and Endyran had landed softly on the ground. I pointed the stone at him. The concealed fight wouldn't be concealed for long. The topaz emitted a huge golden beam of light that would have scorched anything it had contact with. I searched around for Endyran again before Serenity and Endymion came to find us. I'd have to finish Endyran quickly._

_"Honestly, must you be that rash?" he asked from behind me._

_"Alright." I said, throwing the topaz on the ground. The Sun was covered with it like the Earth was covered with grass, so I wouldn't have a problem finding more. "Whatever you wish." I turned around and aimed to hit him, but his hand was already up to block mine. I kicked him in the stomach._

_"I'd rather not have to hit a girl, Arien." he warned. Now I could tell he had gone deadly._

_"You won't get the chance to." I replied, and proceeded to run quickly, with my skirts raised up. Of course, he was following me already, on a line of house roofs, of all things. He jumped from house to house fast, making me anxious with how to get away._

_He pounced.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any Sailor Moon manga or anime.**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm using the original Japanese names this time, but when I was reading to refresh my memory the other day, they kept calling Mamoru 'Darien', so if I'm wrong, sorry! Review Please!  
**

I woke up, and yet the memory kept coming, ferociously. I closed my eyes and clamped my hands over my ears. The scene's noise combined with the thoughts of the outside world were incredibly loud.

_Missing by about an inch, Endyran tumbled to the ground. I kept on running, despite the discomfort my heels inflicted. I could hear his footsteps behind me, and even Endymion and Serenity shouting for us to stop. He caught up with me quickly, and brought his arm around my waist to stop me. He picked me up swiftly, knocking my legs from under me._

_"Got you." he whispered. I glared up at him. It was no use running anymore. Only Endymion had come (Serenity was hiding somewhere for fear she'd be discovered, I'm sure), and palace guards had come to see what all the commotion was about. All of them had weapons drawn, and Josephine had come up behind Endyran as well. I crossed my arms and pouted, like a child._

_I was caught._

_I didn't dare try to talk; the situation was too serious. Everyone stared coldly at me._

_"Why are you here?" Endymion asked, harshly. I regained my composure and focused my glare on him._

_"Oh, Apollo just let me leave the Sun, Your Highness. I can't do a bit of exploring?" I asked sarcastically._

_"Princess, I don't believe that. Please explain." he said, his anger brimming._

_"What?" I lied._

_"I found her spying on the you and...your friend." Endyran said, no hint of amusement left._

_"What are we going to do with her?" Josephine asked._

_"Don't concern yourselves." I snapped. "Would you put me down?" I shouted in an irritated manner. Endyran agreed. He didn't have to hold me, not if I was already surrounded by weapons. What he didn't know was how long I'd been waiting to actually use the knowledge that had surrounded me for my sixteen years.  
_

_"Why were you spying?" Endymion asked._

_"I think you know well enough. You know what you're doing, so you should know what I have to do. Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a report for a certain person." I had found an opening, and flipped out of the circle, and ran to any place they _hadn't _thought of yet, reading their minds quickly, like a child's game of tag in a whole village._

_Then Endymion and Endyran caught up to me._

"Arien? Arien!" Usagi stared at me with concern, trying to shake me back into reality.

"Let me go, Endymion!" I shouted aloud, trying to kick. Usagi was silenced at the name, and pulled her arms back. The stare that had concern was turned into one of questioning.

"Why were you saying Darien's name? Are you alright? You sort of blanked out." she said, rolling out all of the questions. Well, I should've expected Usagi to be this straightforward

"I'm fine, sorry." I said, standing up and choosing to answer the second question first. I was back from the memory, sitting up on the pallet I had made of blankets. The noise of other visitors was loud in my head, but I blocked out the buzz. The only ones then that I heard were Luna, Artemis, Solaris, Usagi, and Minako. The three cats were watching me, and Minako had joined Usagi after hearing my shout.

_Endymion? What does she know about him? _Those were the question that were basically in all of their heads.

"Endymion....he was the Earth Prince, wasn't he? He was chasing me, because I was spying on Serenity and him...but another Earth Prince chased me before. What does that mean?" I babbled, as if I were the only one that was in the room. They both stared at me, like I had grown a third eye or something.

"No..." Minako started, shaking her head. "Endymion was the sole heir."

"If there was another one, we would've known already." Usagi agreed.

"You didn't know there was a Sun Princess, either, yet here I am. Tada!" I said sarcastically. "I know what I saw. Endyran was his name...they both look the same, except Endyran's eyes are green and his hair is blonde. But in their features, you could tell they were brothers, maybe even twins. But Endyran was more skilled...he tracked me down quickly."

"What _does_ that mean, then?" Usagi asked, the same question I'd asked in the beginning. I paused.

"It means Darien will be competing with Endyran for the crown."

* * *

"No." Darien stated coldly later that day. He even went as far as to storm right out of the arcade and walk down the street. I stopped Usagi from following him.

"I better go. I know the details." I explained. I ran to catch up with him, leaving the others in confusion once again.

"Endymion.... no, Darien." I started, my mind being used to saying Endymion from what I'm sure was my past life. "I've seen him. I don't know why, but I have. I will continue to see things like this, and I know they're true. These...visions, memories, whatever you want to call them...are accurate, and I know they've happened to me."

"It's impossible. My family is gone." He still stared ahead, avoiding me.

"I know what you're thinking, so I know how determined you are that you don't have a brother. But, you have to believe me! Can't you feel it? That something's missing? You must have felt that before you got dragged into this whole thing. Usagi-san might have been a temporary fix, but I know what's really missing." I grabbed his arm to stop him. and looked him in the eye. "Your brother. He's missing from me too, although I don't know how _that _particular situation happened. But I can feel how empty his presence is. You _must _feel it too!" He didn't answer for a while, but I heard his thoughts slowly start considering the possibility.

"If I were to have a brother," he started,"How would we find him? He probably doesn't have the same name; we don't even know if he's in this city! The chance of finding him would be slim." I tried to find my words.

"How did Usagi find you? It's fate. He'll come to us. For both of our sakes."

Then, against all my instincts of wanting to get away from him (the dream still had effects of it left), I hugged Darien.

"Don't you understand?" I asked, my cheek pressed against his chest. "Neither one of us can survive without him." I pulled away. "You have to have faith that he will be discovered, so the future can be complete."

I walked with him back to the arcade, hesitantly. His state was worse than a corpse's. He stared straight ahead for the whole walk, and he had a blank expression. I didn't want to disturb him, so I didn't say anything.

We walked back in, and although everyone had a questioning look, they didn't ask anything. There was no need, because it was obvious I'd convinced him otherwise.

Then I realized the questioning look was aimed more at me.

"Arien," Ami started, almost unable to take her eyes away from the newspaper. "You might want to see this." I took the paper.

"What is..." I trailed off as I saw my picture on the front page. On top of it, big, bold letters read: 'Takahashi daughter missing'. The article talked about how I was attending the Infinity Academy, and had never returned home yesterday.

I saw my actual name was Youko(I was guessing that 'Youko', meaning sun, wasn't just purely coincidence). I wondered how that news could've gotten out so quickly, when I read on that my father, Hiroshi Takahashi, was the Chairman of 'Takahashi Entertainment', a prominent acting agency, and my mother was an actress, Katsumi Takahashi.

I was their adopted daughter.

I had assumed I was American with my dark skin and, in the back of my head, knowledge of the English language. But, I couldn't forget that I was fluent in Japanese. I must have been adopted.

"Of course!" Minako shouted. "I've seen her in so many movies. It's amazing we didn't realize sooner."

"How? Just because I'm their daughter? No one's even recognized me."

"Well..." Ami had pulled something up on the computer. I looked in amazement at how recognized my mother and me were, with movies, and even me playing a variety of different instruments. I thought back to my knowledge of Apollo. He was the god of the sun, and the arts. Of course his traits would be passed on to his daughter.

I suddenly felt overwhelmed.

"Great! Sailor Sun, Endyran, budding actress! What's next?" Everything was making me exhausted. "Ugh...I should probably contact someone." I walked out again with an irritated expression. Solaris followed me quietly.

_I'm done playing your games, _I said to the voices. _Who are you? Who am _I?

_I knew this would happen! _The female voice shouted. _You had to go and take revenge on the other kingdoms! Look at our daughter! She's in turmoil!_

Daughter?

_I will not admit to that. Yes, I nurtured that dark being. But, I had no intentions of endangering Arien!_

_Of course. As usual, you always overlook things like that! Our daughter was happy. You had to take away not only her happiness, but the other Kingdoms' heirs!_

_What are you two talking about? _I shouted in my head.

They had already stopped talking.

_No! Come back! You have to tell me! You say I'm your daughter? Are you going to let me lose my mind? _I was angry at them for occupying me, and filling my head with so many dreams and nightmares. I'd have to handle that some other time though, because even as I thought the words, I was walking into the police station.

I stopped in my tracks. _No..._I thought. _It couldn't be._ I didn't even have enough time to think the words as a blonde head turned around at the sound of the door opening.

Endyran.

_No, no, no, no, no! _I thought. _This is too soon! What kind of a cruel trick is the world playing on me? _Of course, inside, it would be an understatement to say that I was ecstatic. But I didn't know why, and I wanted to get to know him better first (in my head, as crazy as it sounds). I had _just_ been awakened. Everthing was so overwhelming.

"I found this over near the Infinity Delta site." he said to the police officer, and held up something. It was a gold necklace, with a heart charm on it. It was beautiful in it's simplicity, and strangely, it felt as if then was not the first time I had seen the necklace. It looked so nostalgic.

It had to be mine.

"That's mine!" I blurted out, to my surprise. It might have been mine, but I didn't remember it and thought to just let it go. The words came out before I had a chance to stop them. Endyran turned around to look at me. I could definitely tell it was him then, with such features like Mamoru's, and the beautiful jade eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked me, his gaze piercing. I could only nod. I still hadn't heard anything from Solaris.

"Then here." he said, tossing me the necklace. I caught it in the air as he turned for the door.

I was positive it was him, but I couldn't help trying to see whether or not he was the same. I tried to find something small, but just settled for one of my black flats I had worn to school the previous day.

I threw it at him as hard and fast as I could.

He caught it without turning around quickly, so fast that the people in the building had thought the sudden rush of wind was simply their imagination. Endyran turned around, holding the shoe in his hand still. He stared at me with a peculiar look, so I read his thoughts.

_What was that for? Now that I think about it, this girl....I remember her from somewhere._

I tried coming up with a coverup for myself. "Oops!" I said, smiling. "Sorry. I kicked my foot up so hard, I didn't expect my shoe to come off!" I acted as innocent as possible. I registered how easy it was to actually believe something like that, so the starlet acting thing must have been true.

"No problem." he replied walking over. "Here." He went as far as to kneel down and looking up at me, smiling I might add, and lifting my heel gently to put my shoe on. His touch surprised me. It was warm, and made my stomach leap, in that good way.

He was taunting me. He knew the game that was being played, and he was telling me that he wasn't stupid. _You think I don't know, don't you? I also know you're reading my thoughts right now. The earlier thoughts were just decoys, to let you know. I know enough about you, Arien, to know you're looking for me. I knew you'd find me first. It's your turn this time around anyways. _I gasped at him, and he smiled, all the while. No one seemed to be paying attention in the room.

"Endyran?" I whispered.

_Miss me?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon manga or anime.**

I gaped in horror at the terrible smirk that mocked me from below. I should've expected this much from Endyran, with this morning's dream. Always the joker.

_You don't look happy to see me Arien. Perhaps you've found everything already? If I were you, I wouldn't be happy to see me either, so I'm not surprised. You look so hilarious, though._

"I don't know nearly enough. But I've still missed you." I breathed. No, I didn't know that man well. But I must have from another lifetime, as the Princess.

_So you _don't _know. I suppose you wouldn't. It was obvious enough that you just regained some memories. That Infinity Academy situation had your name written all over it. Your awakening was timed perfectly. _He stood up, still wearing that expression. _Come on, let's talk outside. _I simply nodded and walked out, holding the necklace tightly in my fist.

"I gave you that necklace, as a present." he said as we walked, taking the hand that contained my necklace and opening it up. He took the necklace and held it up, showing the details of the pendant. I hadn't noticed the sun insignia engraved into the heart.

"Then why were you about to give it to the police?" I asked.

"I knew you'd come. Of course, you took a while as usual, but you'd have to come to turn yourself in." he joked.

"Oh, so sorry." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Speaking of which, I need to do that."

"Of course. But you know, your parents don't live too far from here."

"How do you know where my parents live?" I asked.

"I've been waiting for you longer than just this morning. I've known 'Youko' for three years now, just waiting for you. I'm guessing you don't remember any of that either?" I shook my head. "Then I'll take you back. Katsumi and Hiroshi are probably worried sick about you."

"But I should tell the others..." I started, but decided against it. I needed to stop getting sidetracked and figure out who I had been before all of this.

"Come on. They can wait. You can introduce me to my brother later." he said, smiling. I smiled back, purely happy for once.

I wrung my hands as we walked to the front door of the huge mansion my adopted parents resided in. It was a bit of a walk away from all the buildings and skyscrapers, but the scenery surrounding the suburb was worth it. I was nervous, as if I were meeting brand new people. Which, in a way, you could say was true.

"Calm down." Endyran soothed. "They're only your parents." I couldn't tell whether he was serious or not, so I just nodded.

I knocked on the door timidly, almost afraid of who I'd meet. The door opened. "Who is it?" a woman's voice asked.

The woman standing in front of us looked a mess. Her brown hair was tangled and messy, and under her distressed blue eyes were bags and dark circles. She gasped.

"Oh, Youko!" she shouted, hugging me tightly around my neck. "Youko!" she sobbed.

"Mother?" I asked.

"Mother?" she shouted, laughing as tears continued. She put her hands on my shoulders and stood back to look at me. "When have you ever called me Mother?" she asked. She dismissed it quickly and turned to hug Endyran. "Daniel, you brought her back! Thank you!" Endyran--Daniel, rather--pulled her away quickly.

"Katsumi, Youko can't remember anything from the past 16 years." he said to the woman who was my adopted mother. She clasped her hand over her mouth, shaking her head. She turned back to me and composed herself after a few seconds, with water in her eyes, but smiling.

"Alright. I can deal with that. As long as you're home, safe. Now come on dear. I know you may not remember me, but you used to call me Katsumi, not 'Mother'. You can call me whatever you want, Youko. Did you remember your name?" I shook my head, and she sighed and sniffed. "Well, let me go introduce you to Hiroshi." she took my hand. "Come in, you two. You do already know Daniel, right? Your...friend?" she let out a giggle, and I looked at Daniel as he gave a nervous cough. "Hiroshi! Youko is back!"

"She is! Thank goodness!" a handsome man with black hair and green eyes shouted. His glasses were pulled down to where he could see over them. "Youko, you had us worried sick. Where were you?" He asked, arms crossed, and gasped. "Tell me you didn't go elope with him!" he turned to Daniel. A vein was throbbing in Hiroshi's forehead. "You! What did you do with her?" he shouted.

"Hiroshi! You should be _thanking _Daniel. He returned her safely! There was no harm done, right?" Katsumi asked Daniel and I. I nearly scoffed, but nodded my head to reassure Hiroshi.

"Promise. No ring, see?" I showed him my hands, and he took a second to examine them. He glared at Daniel, but then smiled.

"Good."

"Dear, there is something else, though. Youko, she can't remember anything." Katsumi said. He paused.

"Okay. We can deal with that. My daughter is safe, and that's what matters." He gave me a quick one-armed hug.

Katsumi turned back to me and took my hand. "Let me show you around, dear." and led me up the stairs of the house. She led me up the stairs of the grand house to a spacious bright room that might as well have been an apartment. Strewn around the room were various string instruments, that were often big things that somehow fit into the room, like a harp in one corner and a keyboard in the other. There were tons of pictures of Katsumi, Hiroshi, and me, including one or two with Daniel. I heard the door close quickly.

"Is this my room?" I asked, picking up a picture of Daniel and I when we were younger. I turned around, and Katsumi stood in front of the door with her arms crossed and one perfect eyebrow arched.

"Alright. I know you remembered Daniel first. So, I want you to tell me where you two went together." I laughed nervously. Even if we hadn't gone anywhere far away for a long period of time, the thought still gave me butterflies.

"We didn't go anywhere, Katsumi. Why is everyone assuming that I ran away with him or something?" I asked. I turned back around to act aloof about everything by examining the instruments, playing one or two keys on the keyboard.

"Well, Hiroshi and I know how long you've been dating, so--" I spun around.

"Dating?" I shouted. "I thought we were just friends! Isn't that what you said?"

"It was a sarcastic sense, Youko. You do remember sarcasm, don't you? You've been dating him since you were 14, see?" she walked over and picked up the same picture I had just picked up. "That was taken when you were that age. He's a year older than you, but you two still were able to communicate." she laughed at the goofy picture, me smiling widely(revealing braces) with my hair up and bangs covering one eye, and Daniel smiling almost as wide as me, with his arm around my shoulders. "Oh, you were always so silly with those braces in. I thought they were horrid things, but you were so carefree." she sighed. I nearly did as well. I could see where this was going, and tried to stop her.

"Katsumi? What about the rest of the house?" I changed the subject.

"Oh, right of course." We walked out of the room as she started pointing to certain rooms, but I wasn't listening.

I had known I knew Daniel before I lost my memory, but not to that degree. I was embarrassed, but then again, slightly happy. I knew I had loved Daniel. Were we just meant to be together, despite all restrictions? It seemed obvious, because I had two lives I couldn't remember and one I was just beginning, and yet he was the one I loved most in all three.

"Oh, I'm so glad you were able to get into the house without reporters flocking. That would have been bad. But, I suppose I'll have to call the police, and then I'm sure they'll follow afterward." Hiroshi said as we came back downstairs to the kitchen, and picked up the phone to dial.

"Oh yeah," Daniel remembered. "I never noticed. I was just glad to see Youko back safely." He smiled at me appreciatively. I smiled timidly back, not sure what to say.

"Ah!" I exclaimed. A pounding headache occupied my brain, slowly fading to a slight uncomfort. I knew what must've been coming.

_I stared out of the window of my bedroom in the palace. I longed for that beautiful blue planet again, where I could see my dearest dirt-sitter. I nearly laughed at the nickname my father had for the people that lived among the green grass the color of Endyran's eyes. But the situation was too terrible to bear, I couldn't possibly even stifle a laugh._

_That man, the Sun God, had locked me up again._

_It was a sick, cruel punishment, but Apollo figured I had gotten too close to Endyran. That old man was so paranoid. But, then again, he was right. I wished I could sneak out to go see him. My father would be on my tail before I even got away from the star, though._

_I still hoped, however._

_The door opened, and I tore my eyes from the planet I yearned for. Apollo entered, looking regal and grand as usual. I was the spitting image of the man, including the unique hazel eyes, and I resented it for as long as I could remember._

_"What more do you want? You've already punished me enough." I spat at him._

_"Arien, I'm trying to keep you in line. If you get too attached to all those other kingdoms, you'll lose your own." he explained._

_"I'm trying to develop the ties. You're trying to break them. There's a serious difference. I don't want to be back on this planet. I've had enough of it for my 16 years." _

_"You're not leaving here until you take the throne. Then you can go wherever you'd like." I gaped at him, but then closed my mouth, raising my chin high._

_"Okay, then I suppose I'll become the ruler sooner if you were to suddenly...have an accident?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He was the one with his mouth hanging wide open this time. "Now, was there any other reason for your visit?" I walked over to my door and opened it again, ushering my father out and slamming the door behind him. My father didn't understand the fact that I was almost as powerful as him. He let me go because of that once, but now he thinks he can do this again?_

_I heard a noise outside of the castle and crouched down to listen better. Something knocked against it, different from the other noises of the night. I looked to the window, just in time to meet Endyran's eyes. I stood up and ran to the window, and opened it quickly._

_"What are you doing here?" I whispered. "How did you get past the guards?" he climbed in lithely, and kissed me sweetly._

_"I had to see you. I was worried something had happened to you." He looked at me with concern, asking an unvoiced question both of us knew. I read the question in his mind, one simple word:_

_Pregnant?_

_I nodded my head._

_"I didn't expect it to be so soon after we--" I didn't complete my sentence. He knew exactly what I was talking about while I was fingering the necklace he had given me. It soothed me, the beautiful engraving, and what the symbol inquired. He took my face in his hands, cradling it. He looked at me with so much love in his eyes. I closed my eyes, treasuring the silence between us._

_"It's great!" he exclaimed. I opened my eyes wide and gasped as I put a finger over his mouth. I listened carefully, and heard the footsteps._

_"You have to leave. I'm sorry. I'll try getting away as soon as possible. We didn't get much time on Mars, did we? I'll visit you soon." I whispered._

_"I love you." He said to me, and I pecked him on the cheek quickly as he jumped out of the window. I looked down as he dropped. It wasn't a long drop; the castle was very grand, but only one story. I leaned out the window., watching him disappear into the night, blending in with the strange golden grasses I'd reluctantly grown up in._

"Youko!" Katsumi shouted. Hiroshi had finished his phone call, so everyone's eyes were trained on me. I looked at Daniel.

_Was it a memory? _Daniel asked in his head. I nodded. _Which one? _I thought the answer, hoping maybe my telepathy worked both ways. To my surprise, he sighed, and smiled. _I heard you. Huh. So idiotic._ I let out a very loud guffaw, and he continued smiling, despite the confusion of Katsumi and Hiroshi.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly to my guardians. "I just got a sudden headache. It's nothing."

"Well, do you want some medicine or anything?" Hiroshi asked. I waved them both away and smiled.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, though. Do you mind if I go to the arcade with Daniel?" I asked. Daniel knew exactly what I meant, so he went along with it.

"Yeah, um, there was a game that Youko had kept saying she wanted to try." he said, trying to come up with something logical.

"Yes, the Sailor V game. Could I?"

"I don't know, honey. You just got back. Couldn't you give yourself a rest?" Katsumi asked.

"It's fine, Katsumi. Let the girl live a little. Just don't go disappear again." He said.

"Thank you!" I kissed both of their cheeks, and grabbed Daniel's hand as I ran out. I continued my conversation with him in my head.

_You didn't tell me we were dating. _I said, annoyed.

_I didn't want to put too much on you in one day._

_Oh, I assure you, you don't even have to worry about that. You should have told me. I looked like an idiot up there with Katsumi._

"I'm sure it was probably very amusing, but I didn't mean to." He started back talking as we walked out.

And met with tons of flashing cameras.

_Hold on to me. _I heard Daniel think. I obeyed and hid my face in the crook of his arm as he pushed past the poparazzi. They made me want to scream and break every camera there, but I knew it wouldn't look good for my parents, so I resisted the urge. We started running trying to lose them. I used the same technique I'd used to run from Endyran and Endymion in my memory, and it worked better than the last time. We ducked into the arcade, breathing hard.

I started thinking about the memory again. How embarrassing. I got butterflies just from thinking Daniel and I were dating, nonetheless having a baby. I looked at him though, and he didn't seem to be bothered by it, so I dropped the subject from my head.

"Does that usually happen?" I asked between pants. He nodded, putting his hands on his knees. "Andrew, do you know where Usagi and the others are?" I asked the man standing behind the counter.

"Sure. They went to go get something to eat." he replied.

I sunk down. Great. I got to go back out there. The cameras flashes were still in my view as people tried to rush in to catch me.

"Do you know if they'll be back here?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, they said they'd come back in a couple hours." I groaned.

"That's it. I'm going. Thank you." I turned and ran into the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Sailor Moon.**

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! I have too much, and then the chapter comes out short. So disappointing. :(( I'll definitely make the next one better, but I didn't know what to really say in this one.  
**

For about half of the way to the small restaurant I knew those seven would be, I tried to fend for myself. The reporters shouted questions at me they should've known I couldn't possibly answer all at the same time.

"Youko, where did you go for the night?"

"Youko, over here, smile!"

"Youko, is it true you ran away willingly?" I stopped in my tracks at that one. The quick glimpse of my life showed that I was living well with a nice family. Why would I ever want to run away?

"What? Where would you get that from? I--" I smiled, suddenly thinking of a way to keep them pondering exactly what happened. "I had a rough night."

Then at that moment, Daniel caught up to me grabbing me by the waist.

"Don't do that again. You have to stay with me." He hissed, nearly picking me up and sprinting.

"What are you, my bodyguard? I asked, sarcastically.

"Ironic, isn't it?" I could see him smirking from the corner of my eye, and wondered what was going on in his head.

We burst into the small diner on the corner of the street. The place was deserted, except for the exact people we were looking for. They all turned to look back at us.

"Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and gesturing for Minato to move over. I flopped down in the booth, but the others were staring up at Daniel, so I stood back up quickly, and smiled a wild smile.

"I found Endyran." He made a quick gesture saying hello.

"I knew who she was before she was Awakened, and I found her on the way back from the police station." He explained.

"You look just like Darien!" Usagi exclaimed. She stood up and started touching him, feeling his face. I bent around Daniel and gently grabbed her hand, bringing it down right before Daniel.

"That's because they're _twins,_ sweetheart." I said sarcastically, and Usagi pouted.

"Speaking of which, where is my brother? Feels like I haven't talked to him in centuries." The blunt truth of the statement was almost funny. _Almost._

"Bathroom." Usagi answered.

But Daniel wasn't listening to that. Not at the moment.

Because right then, Darien himself had walked up.

They both stared at each other, stunned, then a smile slowly spread across each other's faces. The light bulb had gone on for Darien; he knew the person in front of him was his brother, and Daniel, knowing this, was beaming like Darien. They embraced, slapping each other on the backs and laughing.

I smiled right along with them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon manga or anime**

**A/N: Just a bit of fluff to fill the time. Enjoy! R&R****  
**

"Youko, darling, you have a casting call in thirty minutes. Hurry up, won't you?" Katsumi called from downstairs. In the couple of days I had been back home, she had been getting me re-prepared for this day, even if I hardly ever listened.

"Yeah, hold on." _Come on, just one little hint? _I asked, pleading with the voices. No answer. I got up and sighed, grabbing my bag.

"Do I honestly have to go? Don't I have school or something?"

"You're on vacation. The school year ended on the day before you came back." She never referred to that day as a bombing(what the authorities were making it seem like). I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Youko. You wanted to audition for this since you heard about it."

"Katsumi, I feel…changed. I don't really think I like acting. Please?" she sighed.

"I guess I can tell them you canceled." She looked sad, disappointed, and I almost felt bad.

"Can I go over to Daniel's then?" I asked.

"Will this new found brother of his be supervising? I'm not having you two alone together." I sighed.

"Yes, Darien is supposed to be coming over. And so are a couple of my friends."

"Fine. Go on."  
"Thanks, Katsumi." I ran back upstairs to change out of what my mother called 'standard casting call clothing', and changed into my cuffed shorts and off-the-shoulder graphic tee, topping it off with some Chuck Taylors I found in the closet. I grabbed the key to the house, and walked outside. Luckily, Monday seemed to be an off day for reporters. I walked with leisure, happy to be away.

I hadn't had a vision in days, so when one came, just as I rang the doorbell at Daniel's apartment, I was unprepared for the pain.

"_No. I absolutely _will not._" I said with all the respect I could muster (which wasn't much). The Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom had always seemed reluctant to cooperate with us, but now that we have something they want, they're assuming I'll act like a little puppy at their beck and call. Queen Serenity stood in front of me, and I was in court, being sued. "I offered my services to you. My father thought it was a good idea as well. You let me do your dirty work already, and you got off with clean hands, so no." I fumed._

"_It's not up to you, dear." She said in that motherly voice I hated. Despite my house arrest, any chance she got, she was trying to act like I was her daughter. Ever since my mother died, anyway. "Your father's agreed as well."_

"_He doesn't own me. I'm not a spy. I am—" I started, through gritted teeth._

"_The royal princess of the Sun." Josephine, standing in for Earth, finished. "We know. But, that doesn't mean you don't have to do this. It's not like we're treating you unfairly Any of us would have the same punishment." I glared at her._

"_No, you wouldn't. Because the Sun is the outcast of this treaty, _obviously._ Just because my father puts his two cents in, doesn't mean I'm submitting to whatever you say. You can't make me." _

"_Seeing as you're in court, you have to." Endyran smirked. I directed my glare at him. I wanted to wipe that triumphant smile off of his face so badly._

"_You're as responsible as she is Endyran. As I said, there is no unfairness. You'll be doing this as well." I got just what I wished for as the smile slid from his face. Now I was the one smirking._

"_What? I didn't cause all that damage!" he shouted angrily._

"_If you hadn't come along, there would be no damage. It's not like I was shooting off that beam for pure enjoyment." He glared at me._

"_She's right, Endyran. You should've called the guards. Or me." Josephine said. "So, you'll both be serving as spies." He glared at Josephine._

"_Will we necessarily have to be in the same area?" I asked hopefully. No such luck._

"_You're doing this together. Think of it as strengthening the treaty. You start tomorrow."_

"_Ugh!" I groaned, and stormed out. I heard footsteps behind me._

"_What's the matter, Princess? Can you not stand even the mere thought of being around me?" I heard Endyran say sarcastically._

"_No. You don't deserve as much as a thought. Dirt sitter." I replied._

"_Now, really? No need for name calling, Airhead." He said back. I whirled around at the rude name for Sun people._

"_What did you just call me?" I stared up at him, but despite my height, I couldn't look him straight in the eye._

"_Didn't you just call me a dirt sitter? I'm returning the favor." He said, wearing that goofy smirk I hated._

"_Say it. One more time, dirt sitter." I challenged, steaming. He suddenly grabbed me, holding my hands above my head._

"_Or what, hmm? Will you destroy the Moon Palace? Because, I'd really like to see how that goes." He said. I stopped struggling, defeated, and glared up at him._

"_Is that a challenge?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
"It could be." He growled. He reached out and touched my cheek, and I felt foolish for liking it, wanting him to continue._

_He ripped his hand away, like I was on fire. I watched silently as he walked away in quick strides, surely to get away from me._

"See. Told you." Daniel was saying to his brother, who hadn't witnessed any of my blackouts. I looked around, and gave a shout of surprise. I was sitting on the couch in Daniel's apartment. Darien was staring at me curiously, and Daniel was brewing a pot of coffee in the adjacent kitchen.

"Might I ask what that was?" Daniel asked.

"Sure." I said, despite the leftover surge of anger from the blackout. I turned to Darien. "Would you like to see?" I asked, offering. He nodded. I replayed the memory in my mind, projecting it to the two, and Darien bursted out laughing. Daniel and I shot him angry looks.

"You two are friggin' hilarious!" he said, between breaths, and I couldn't help but laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon manga or anime.**

**A/N: Enjoy! Please R&R!****  
**

"Why don't we go to the beach?" I asked the group. They were trying to think of things to do with their summer vacation. Daniel looked at me skeptically.

"What?"

"You just…I didn't expect you to like the beach." Which was code for 'Arien hated the beach.'

"Maybe I've changed. It's not like I'm gonna be exactly like Arien. I mean, look at Usagi. She the clumsiest, silliest, _hungriest_ person I know. Not at _all_ like a princess." I said. Raye snickered. I hated to admit it, but I'd taken to laughing with Raye about Usagi. She looked at me, angrily, and I heard a mumble that sounded suspiciously like 'I should've left you on the ground."

"We could just get prepared for the next school year." Ami suggested, and everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"Arien." Solaris said quietly. I gave him my attention; he was a shy cat that didn't really interact with the rest. "I think we should visit the Sun."

"Well, I like _that _idea. Anyone up for it? Then maybe I'd get my answers."

"And so would we." Artemis said.

"What does that mean?" I asked defensively.

"It's just….we want real proof." Luna said.

"You want real proof?" Solaris spoke up. "She'll give you proof when she picks up some topaz and wipes those moons off your faces!" I didn't say anything, but in my head I said 'nice one' to Solaris.

"That's it! You two can't just be so mean to them all the time!" Mina shouted.

"Tell them to stop acting like nothing I know exists then!" I shouted right back.

"Who says it does?" Artemis asked.

"What Solaris said is true. Don't make me prove it." I took out the piece of topaz I held in my pocket, and Daniel, seeing my motion, grabbed me. "Let go!" I struggled.

_You should know from past experience; you've never been able to break my grip. Now stop struggling. _ I heard him think.

"I. Don't. Care! It's only a small shard; won't do _too _much damage. They might still be able to use their upper body. I ripped away from him and raised the topaz in the air, when my head started hurting. I cursed and was pulled into the memory.

"_Hello, darling." He greeted. I grimaced._

"_Just keep up." I replied and ran through to where they always met, trying to stick to alleyways and shadows._

"_There they are." I whispered, and put on my gold charm bracelet. I could automatically tell I must have been invisible to the human eye—all except sun people, of course. Endyran smirked._

"_Nice little trick you have," he started as he pulled his cape over his head. "but I've got something under my sleeve too." I could still see him and I laughed. "What?" he asked, incredulously._

"_You don't know? Sun people can see through disguises like that. You look like a child who's hiding underneath their blanket." I winced inwardly at the irony of this statement; I'd done plenty of hiding as a child._

"_Well, Endymion and Serenity can't see me, and that's what's important." He said haughtily, with a twinge of disappointment. I laughed._

"_Aw, poor wittle Earth pwince wanted to show off?" I faked a baby voice and he grimaced._

"_For you? Not in your dreams." Like our last meeting, we were only centimeters apart._

"_Nope, in yours for sure."_

They were all clustered around, except Daniel and Darien. I was, once again, lying on the couch.

"She's awake!" one of the cats shouted; I couldn't tell which. I groaned.

"You're lucky I had a memory." I grumbled, and sat up.

"Let me see?" Daniel asked, not looking up. I showed it to him, and he replied in my head: _You were _very_ aware of how close we were. Perhaps you were already in love? _He joked. I shrugged.

_Didn't feel like it. Maybe._ Usagi looked back and forth.

"Stop doing that!" she shouted in frustration.

_What, this?_ I replied, directed towards her. She groaned.

"No one has any idea what either of you were talking about."

"Okay, you want to know? We were talking about booking a hotel room." I said sarcastically, and winked at Daniel. She blushed as he shook his head, smiling.

"I didn't need to know if that's what it was."

"Exactly. Which is why you should mind your own business. Now, Solaris, when's the next time we can visit the Sun?"

"On the summer solstice. That's when the Sun is closest to the Earth. June 21st." he replied.

That happened to be in three days.

"Okay, then who all is gonna come?"

"Hold on," Solaris started. "Not everyone can go to the Sun, because of the planet they're from."

"Which of us then?" Lita said gravely.

"Anyone from Mercury and the Moon. So Ami, Usagi, Chibiusa, Artemis, and Luna can't go." I could tell he was excited about the fact that the cats couldn't come, and to be honest, so was I.

"What?" they all said in unison.

"Ami's power comes from water, which is definitely not on the Sun. You wouldn't survive the trip. As for the rest of you, the Moon is the exact opposite of the Sun. The Moon's surface is cold and honestly, kind of depressing, but the Sun is hot and vibrant. You even step foot on the Sun and you'll be dead.

"Lita, you can come because your power comes from lightning, so your strength would remain intact on the Sun's surface. And Daniel and Darien can come because the Earth depends on the Sun for warmth. They would strive there. Raye, I think it's self-explanatory. Both of you are very similar. You both have some form of ESP, your power comes from fire, you both like messing with Usagi."

"What about me?" Mina asked.

"You aren't affected. You can come or you can go." Artemis told her. Mina contemplated this for a moment.

"Then I'm not going if Artemis can't." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Anyone else not going?" No one else stepped forward, and I felt a smile spread slowly across my face.

"Great. Better start packing."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon manga or anime. I also did not write most of the ceremony.**

**A/N:Enjoy!****  
**

The night before, I absolutely couldn't sleep.

It didn't really help that the next day, I would be going to my home, on a supposed ball of hot gas and could possibly incinerate me. But, the worst part was that the voices had started.

_You're letting her discover this on her own! I regret that day that I drank the gifted wine from you!_ The woman's voice echoed in my ear.

_You were becoming a nuisance. How would I raise a strong, willful heir if her mother kept softening her? _The man's voice came.

"What?" I whispered out loud.

_I've been trying to cushion you dear, but if he wants me not to be _soft,_ fine! Arien, I'm your mother. The man's voice is your father. He's the one who poisoned me._

_SILENCE!_ My father's voice echoed, and I cried out in pain from its loudness.

_Why would you do that?_ I asked. _You truly are a monster, aren't you?_

_I won't have my own daughter calling me a monster! I did what was best for you._

_By shielding me from the rest of the world? You learn from your mistakes. I never got to learn because _you _wouldn't let me!_

The voices went silent.

_You cower because it's true? You're just a coward. _That was the last thing I thought before finally drifting off.

* * *

"_This is crazy." Sailor Mars breathed next to me._

"_Shut up." I said through my smile. Endyran laughed and pulled me close. The priest on Mars coughed._

"_We haven't quite gotten to that part yet." He said timidly. I could tell he was afraid of me. But, then again, anyone who wasn't royalty mostly was._

"_Then let's hurry and get there." Endyran said, his famous smirk spreading across his face._

"_V-very well." The priest stammered. "Let us begin." He cleared his throat. "Crown Princess Arien and Crown Prince Endyran, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage." Endyran and I started saying vows together, and laughed quietly as each of us remembered who was to go first. He suddenly stared at me tenderly, yet more serious than I had ever seen him before._

"_Whatever lays ahead, good or bad, we _will_ face together. Distance may test us for a time, and time may try us. But if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend. Arien, look to me for all the days to come; today I take my place as your husband." I stopped the tears coming to my eyes. This would be the last time I'd see him for a while. I'd discovered my father's plot to capture me._

_He knew I was "vacationing" in Mars. What he didn't know was that we'd rushed a wedding ceremony, with our sole witness being Sailor Mars, my 'fire sister'. So, after making many arrangements, which included threatening the priest, there we were, getting married._

"_Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again." I said, blinking back more tears as his face lit up into a full blown smile. "I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my  
life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live."_

'_That may not be long if your father finds out.' He joked in his head. My smile disappeared._

'_That's not funny.'_

"_Now, both of you have rings. Exchange them as a sign of your love and commitment." I took my ring from the pillow on a pedestal in front of us. It was a gold band; representing the Sun. Lying next to it was a silver ring with an average-sized diamond inset to represent the contrast we both had._

"_What have I to give you? The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, and be my husband." I slid the ring onto his finger, squeezing his hand. He took the remaining ring of the pillow, and took my hand._

"_I give myself to you in marriage and vow to be your husband all the days of our lives. I give you my hands and take your hands in mine as a symbol and pledge of our uniting in one flesh. I give you my love, the outpouring of my heart, as a symbol and pledge of our uniting in one spirit." He paused, bringing my hand to his face and kissing my palm, eyes closed. He opened them for all to see that sea of jade. "I give you this ring from out of my worldly goods as a symbol and pledge of our uniting as one family." A solitary tear brimmed over. He brushed it away with his hand._

"_Crown Princess Arien and Crown Prince Endyran, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together." The priest said, a bit of confidence found. "This couple will now exchange roses to symbolize the love they share with each other." We each took a white rose from the pillow, disregarding the traditional red ones; there was _nothing_ traditional about our marriage._

"_This rose is my promise to you. I promise to be faithful to you, to love you unconditionally, to be supportive in every way, and to cherish you as my wife." Endyran recited the line. I repeated what he had said, and the priest spoke again._

"_Crown Princess Arien and Crown Prince Endyran, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride." My smile widened as he leaned in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he grabbed my waist and gave me one of the most passionate kisses we'd ever shared. Sailor Mars feigned disgust._

"_Get a room!" she laughed.

* * *

_

"_The Queen has fallen ill, dear." A maid was explaining to me. I had to be four or five then._

"_What's wrong with Mommy?" I asked._

"_She's just eaten the wrong thing." My father replied gruffly. The maid rushed over to him, and curtsied._

"_Your Majesty. The doctor, he says she will not get better." She told him in a hushed voice. I could still hear, even if her intention was for me not to._

"_I want to see her!" I demanded. "Now!" I was angry that she'd tried to keep something like that away._

"_I don't think—." She started, but Father interrupted._

"_Come." He said, walking out the door. We walked down a long corridor in silence, until I finally spoke._

"_Father," I started, "What will happen if Mommy dies?" I asked. I was starting to cry._

"_I will have none of that!" he snapped. "You will not cry when there's nothing to cry about. If your mother dies, life will go on."_

"_How can you say that?" I asked._

"_The whole empire will not cease to exist if the Queen dies. There will still be things to do."_

_I pondered this, absorbing the information, until we got to her bedroom._

"_Mommy!" I cried, running to her and grabbing her hand. She smiled, her dark curly hair splayed around her tired, angelic face._

"_Hello, darling." She said weakly. "Look at how you've grown."_

"_Mommy, you can't die, you can't!" I shouted, burying my face into her chest. She smoothed my head._

"_Shh, shh. Mommy will be alright. I'll always be here for you. Remember that." She closed her eyes._

"_Mommy?" I called._

_She didn't answer._

"_Mommy!" I screamed. "Wake up, wake up! No! You have to wake up…."

* * *

_

"Youko, you have to wake up. What's wrong? You're crying." Katsumi shook me, catapulting me out of the dream.

"What? Who's Youko?" Then I remembered the name I was given in this life. "Oh. Right."

"Oh, Right?" she asked incredulously. "Youko, you can talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Katsumi, it's just…a lot's changed. I, uh, I have to meet everyone for the trip."

"Yes. The trip." She replied as if just remembering. "Where did you say you were going?"

"The beach. We're going to the beach." I lied smoothly.

**A/N:Was it sweet? I _really _hope so! I didn't write any of the vows or ceremony, because I know my own limits. But I did find a website that had all these vows and wedding ceremonies. I _did_ try to pick good ones, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry the chapter took so long. High school happens to be an evil time consuming place that drains all my creativity out. But, nonetheless, here's the LAST chapter. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**UPDATE: THE SEQUEL HAS BEEN POSTED! COME CHECK IT OUT!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon material.  
**

It was finally happening.

"Hold hands, everyone. We have to stay connected." Solaris commanded, getting our meager group of Raye, Lita, Darien, Daniel, and I to hold hands like _toddlers._ I cringed, not enjoying the contact. But, Daniel squeezed my hand and sent me a message to calm down.

I could see he was nervous, though.

_What are you nervous about?_ I asked telepathically. He wouldn't answer, deciding to block his head with memories he knows I've already seen. I roll my eyes, pretending not to care, even though I do. He was suffering on his own through something that's honestly troubling him, and I can't even console him.

_Listen to this, though: I love you. I'll even say it out loud, if it makes you feel any less nervous._ He shook his head, but I leaned in to whisper in his ear. Before I could get the words out, Solaris cleared his throat, looking at Daniel and me accusingly.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted, you may experience many different things than what Arien may have shown you. It's been so long." He mused. "However, the surface won't be nearly as devastated as you describe the moon being, as the final battle was fought there. All the structures will most likely be intact. The people will not. They disappeared."

"Just like that, out of thin air?" Lita asked. Solaris nodded.

"I believe we decided in the best decision for the overall population's survival, that they integrate into the Earth culture."

I scoffed in disgust. It would be just like my father not to stand up and fight. Solaris looked at me.

"The King was many things, Arien, but he was not a coward. He did what was best for the survival of our nation." He said, and I looked down, embarrassed. "Now, I think I've covered everything. Is everyone ready?" We all nodded in excitement. "You know from experience how this process works. Lita, Raye, and Arien, turn into you're Senshi forms, Darien, turn into Tuxedo Mask."

"What about me?" Daniel asked. He hadn't exactly developed any powers yet.

"You can…" Solaris started, but Darien held up a hand, stopping him.

"I'll show him. Everyone else, go ahead." I looked at him, suspicious of what he was going to do, but he just nodded in my direction, letting me know everything would be fine.

"I, uh, I didn't get a scepter, or whatever, that you described." I told Raye.

"Try using topaz." She replied, but Solaris shook his head.

"I've got yours." He said, and out of thin air, a golden wand with the sun insignia at the top that looked very much like the ones that Raye and Lita were taking out came hurling at me from nowhere.

I grabbed it and looked at it questioningly. Solaris looked at me as if I should know this, and then sighed.

"Shout 'Sun Power Make Up'." I repeated his words and was turned into the same form I was when I was awakened, except cleaner.

"What's this?" I asked. On one of my gloved wrists was a charm bracelet like the one I remember made me invisible. But along with the heart shaped charm was a new charm.

"The topaz charm is part of your powers. You won't need it yet." Solaris says, waving it away.

"What makes it different from any other piece?" I asked.

"It's charmed with other elements. Now, come on, like I said, you won't need it." He said with finality on the subject. "Darien, Daniel, have you figured it out yet?"

Neither one answers the question.

"You absolutely _had _to throw _roses? _Daggers, sure, throwing stars, that would work. _Roses?_" I hear Daniel's voice, but he's not Daniel anymore. In his place is a man in all white, dressed as if he were going to the Middle East. I scan Tuxedo Mask's thoughts, discovering this was Moonlight Knight. I stifled a laugh and Moonlight Knight glared at me.

"What?" he growled.

"Where's the desert?" I asked sarcastically, nudging him, and he looked even angrier than before. He took a deep breath, calming himself down. I knew not to push him any further, and instead kissed him on his clothed cheek.

"The roses don't matter. Either way, I love you." And he gives me a weak smile.

"I love you too." He replies. But his thought was disconcerting. _You won't love me for long._

Why wouldn't I? We survived through all the things that happened in our past lives, why would anything change?

I had no time to ponder these thoughts, though. Everyone was ready, rejoining hands, and waiting on us to join the circle. I grabbed Moonlight Knight's hand first, and this time he squeezed my hand.

"Ready? 3, 2," I closed my eyes, anticipating the last number as Solaris counts down. "1."

Everything went dark, and it's not just because I had my eyes closed. I fought the need to scream like a child because of the sudden darkness. But, just as fast as it came, it left, filling my eyes with light once again.

I gasped in amazement.

It was the exact same it had been all those eons before. There wasn't as much as a crack in any of the buildings.

But the most incredible thing was the grass. The silky, long golden grass that waved with any single movement. Sailor Mars reached down to touch it.

"Don't! That stuff is defensive. Touch it, and it will try to strangle you. The only reason you can walk right here is because Sailor Sun and I mask your scents." Solaris warned. Mars jerked back, deciding to look, not touch.

"Where's the palace?" I ask. I wanted to see my home, the place I'd grown up. Solaris laughed.

"We only need to walk a bit further." He answered, and everyone began to follow him.

"Isn't this incredible?" I asked in amazement, walking next to Sailor Mars.

"It is. I can't see why I wouldn't remember a place like this." She replied. But I didn't respond back. Not when one of the most majestic buildings I had ever seen was standing right in front of me.

The palace was a one story stucco building, but with the arches that were carved into it and the pool that stretched towards us, warm and welcoming, gave it a sense of power.

"Just as beautiful as I last saw it." Solaris murmured. We walked through the arches, feet clicking on the marble floors. The walls were painted a gold color, and adorned with tapestries depicting the sun in different ways.

"What's that?" Sailor Jupiter asked. I turned around and saw a sword hanging on the wall, made of pure gold with topaz inset on the handle and the sun insignia engraved. It pulled me toward, a pulsing, foreign, _living_ desire to reach out to it.

"Sailor Sun?" Moonlight Knight whispered, a sweet sound to my ear, but didn't stop me. I took a step toward it. Another step.

" Her forehead, the sign of the sun is there. There's something wrong" He urged, grabbing my arm. I yanked away from him, my eyes still set on the sword. Step.

My hand finally reached out to touch it, and my hand connected with the sword's surface.

A white hot burn shot through my hand as I cried out in pain, falling to the floor. Moonlight Knight caught me. But that didn't matter to me if I hit the floor or not.

I remembered.

"Sailor Sun!" he shouted in alarm. "Are you—." But his words were stopped short in his mouth when I began to scream.

* * *

_Everyone had attended that night. Except for Earth people. Ever since the growing tension began, people with loyalties to Earth became mysteriously uninvited to functions. This made me long for Endyran even more than usual._

_My father had let me go to this event, saying 'it was good for my image'. I didn't even want to go, but I had no choice. I was brought out of my daze when Serenity ran up._

"_Arien! Look at you! You're positively glowing." She giggled. "How long has it been? You look ready to pop by now!" I placed my hand on my huge stomach instinctively._

"_It should be any day now." I smiled politely._

"_How nice. I hope no one's giving you a hard time." Just then, two masked men came up. One stepped forward to Serenity, holding his hand out._

"_May I have this dance?" she took his hand, surprised, and they whirled off. The second man remained, standing in front of me._

"_I hope you aren't about to ask me to dance." I said, a gleam in my eye._

"_Of course not." He replied. "But I would like to talk to you outside." He held out his hand to help me up. I followed him out to the veranda outside of the palace skeptically, and he took his mask off.  
"Endyran!" I whispered, pulling him as close as he could get, with his child in between us._

"_Hello, love." He said, smiling. He kneeled down, rubbing my belly. "And hello to you too." I gazed down at him, placing my hands on top of his._

"_What are you doing here? How did you get through security?" He smirked._

"_They weren't an issue. And, I came to see my wife. Why else?"_

"_You shouldn't have risked this. You _know_ how tense it is these days." I chastised._

"_I love you. Nothing's going to keep us apart, not this." He replied. He stood up, holding my face in his hands._

"_I love you too." He kissed me, and during that, it felt like there were no worries, no regrets, no futures. Just here and now._

_But when we pulled apart, the world submitted to chaos._

"_Arien! Earth, they've attacked!" I gasped as the Mars princess delivered the news. As soon as I heard the news, a knot had untied, and there I was, standing in water._

"_Damn it! Not now, no!" I screamed. Endyran grabbed me, bringing me inside._

"_Where can we take her?" He asked, panicked._

"_There are rooms upstairs." Serenity came from behind us, supporting me as well._

_As soon as we got to the room, contractions started. They were already close together, only five minutes apart. Serenity had sent for a midwife, but there was still none to be found._

"_Go find out what's happening!" I shouted at Raye, wincing through the pain. She shook her head._

"_I'm staying with you."_

"_Go." I said, glaring as I nearly broke Endyran's hand. He didn't even flinch. She sighed, running out of the room._

"_They're so close." I whispered, and for the first time, I was afraid. Endyran kissed my forehead._

"_It'll be okay. You'll give birth, the baby will be healthy, and everything will be fine. It has to."_

_I cried out at the next one, after not a minute had passed, and suddenly, the urge to push came._

"_Find that midwife." I said teeth gritted. "I'll try to wait for you."_

_The midwife came, but Endyran didn't._

_They placed the boy in my arms, sleeping as I looked down at him._

"_He's perfect." I whispered, smiling at him. Tears streamed down my face. My best friend, she was gone. Dead. Still no Endyran._

"_What will you name him?" the midwife asked._

"_I—I'm not sure. I'll wait for Endyran." I replied. Just then, he walked into the room, a neutral expression on his face. I smiled at him, trying to through tears. "You missed it. You have a son." His face didn't change as my smile faded. "Endyran?" He walked over, grabbing the baby out of my grasp. He started wailing in surprise as Endyran walked out._

"_Where are you going?" I shouted. No answer. I heaved myself up in pain. "Where are you taking my baby?" I screamed at him. The woman protested, but I helped myself out of bed, crying out with each painful step. I held on to the bedposts to stop myself from slipping in my blood, getting myself slowly out of the building._

_Endyran was in my sights now. I screamed at him, trying to find topaz, anything. But, my bracelet was gone, and there was no trace of the mineral around._

"_Give me back my baby!" I screamed, leaning down in pain to pick a rock, which I promptly threw. He stopped in a courtyard, putting the crying babe down. He took out his sword. "No!" the word flew from my lips in a last desperate attempt. But it was too late. I fell to the floor, defeated. I didn't care anymore. Not when my child was gone._

_I heard Endyran's footsteps approach me. I looked up from my hands, before he kicked me in the stomach. I coughed from the impact, blood pouring from my mouth. I had already overexerted myself._

_What was left to do but die?

* * *

_

"Solaris. Tell me how to use the topaz charm." I said as calmly as I could.

"Why?" he asked.

"Show me." I repeated, this time with gritted teeth.

"You don't need it yet."

"Oh, yes I do."

"For what?"

"So I can _kill_ this man!" I screamed, jumping at Moonlight Knight. I got my hands around his throat, only to have them pulled away by Tuxedo Mask. "You let me go, or I'll kill you too!" I screamed at him, scratching and fighting. I'd kill _anyone _to get revenge for my child.

"Arien, I'm sorry!" He shouted, but I didn't care.

"No! You killed him, then you killed me! There's no forgiving that!" I screamed back, leaning out of the hands that encircled my waist. A slow clapping started out.

"Just as eccentric as I remembered, little cousin." The voice said. I turned around. There was a girl standing there, wearing a pastel blue Senshi uniform. She looked like she was from the sun, with her dark skin and strange eyes, but her eyes were a light blue.

"Who are you?" I asked. She laughed a cruel laugh.

"Your guardian! My dear baby cousin was in need, so I appeared." Solaris was glaring at her.

"Lyra." He called the girl. Lyra looked down at him amused.

"Hello to you too, Solaris. But now that we have all the pleasantries behind us, perhaps we could address the real problem."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Endyran isn't the only one lying to you. Solaris didn't tell you that you have your own Senshi you should be leading. Well, just one now, actually. The rest are dead." She replied in a tone as if they were having your typical conversation.

"What? Solaris?" he didn't say anything. "So, everyone decided to lie to me, huh?

Lyra tsked. "I won't lie to you, though, Arien. In fact, I'll tell you the truth right now. See, we've got ourselves a predicament. Your father, before you died, he said he wanted me to be the next queen of the Sun. He even went as far as _protecting _me so I wouldn't be affected by that silly war. So, I'm here, you're here, and I'm sorry, but I've got to secure my position. I hope you don't take this personally, darling."

"What? No. He can't take that away from me. I don't know whose side you're on, but the throne is _mine._" I told her. She laughed at me.

"Oh, but I'll beat you, Arien. Any time. And I know you're just itching to start living again, but that'll be cut short. See, your father chose me over you." She replied, faking regret.

"I'm stronger."

"You don't know _anything_ about how to use your powers. I'm afraid _I'm_ stronger this time." Lyra said, not so nice anymore.

"But she has us." Mars stepped in.

"Oh, really?" she asked, pondered it for a moment, then out of nowhere, called a power to her. "Star Power!" she shouted, and Mars was hit, knocked into a wall. Tuxedo Mask went to help her as Jupiter stood, her temper heating up fast.

"Oh, _no._ You messed with the wrong girls!" she shouted. Lyra laughed, making a 'come here' motion with her hands.

"Bring it on." Jupiter was red now.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she shouted as a lightning rod extended from her tiara. Lyra laughed, dodging it easily.

"Sailor Sun! Shout 'Sun Ray Illumination'!" Solaris instructed. I repeated his words, the anger at Endyran fueling me, and shining beams of light came from my palms, making it harder for Lyra to dodge.

"Oh, I didn't arrange for a two on one. That's just unfair, wouldn't you agree, Arien? I believe this is my time to leave."

"You coward!" I shouted at her, finding a rock on the ground (topaz) and activating the power it held. Lyra dodged, angry now.

"I'm sparing you. Today. But you better be ready next time. And then, no others will be there to help you." She said, right before she disappeared into thin air.

"No! We can't let her get away!" I screamed, running somewhere, _anywhere_ I may find her. This was my home and my people. She wouldn't take that from me.

"It's already done, Arien." Moonlight Knight said quietly walking up behind me and grabbing my wrist. I jerked away from him.

"Don't you touch me!" I screamed, holding up the topaz rock. Something I could use to destroy him.

"Arien! You have to listen!" Moonlight Knight replied angrily.

"Says who? You killed him. You killed him, and you can't make excuses for that. It's not possible. I'll get my revenge. You'd better watch out."

"Arien!" Raye shouted, breaking up the fight. "If we aren't together right now, how are we going to defeat Lyra, nonetheless _get home._" She was still weak, the effects of the attack wearing off slowly. I rushed to her side.

"Raye, are you okay?"

"I've seen worse." She winced. "But stop being such a damn pain! Can't you see he's trying to explain something to you?"

"There's nothing to explain." I replied quietly. I looked at him angrily. "We'll get back to Earth, but then, _back off._ I need time to think without wanting to rip you apart. But right now, I can't do this."

"Arien—." I held one hand up, grabbing Raye's hand and Sailor Jupiter's to go home.

"Can we please go?" All faces were solemn. Moonlight Knight looked heartbroken. For some strange reason, I couldn't block out those thoughts. Those awful thoughts of remorse, of sadness.

They made me even angrier.

Yes, I am in love with him. Yes, I do want to forgive him. But what does that mean? I'm supposed to just run into his arms, all forgiven? He lied to me, and that's not anything I'm willing to forget.

Not now, perhaps not ever.

**Did you like it? Don't worry, I'm not ending this like THAT. The sequel will be coming out, so subscribe to author alert so you know when that happens. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for this and don't forget to come back for the sequel!**


End file.
